youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Amic
Amic is a naturally dominant wolf but knows his place when part of a pack. Amic often challenges higher ranking wolves. He is also larger than most wolves as well as stronger, he is also agressive and hostile when his rank or life is threatened. Amic is naturally curious and will watch a situation before taking action. He has been seen doing this when he wanders into a packs territory. Though he is a large wolf, Amic is more gentle and curious than he is hostile. He does not immediately attack another wolf and is gentle when around young wolves. Cloud Pack Amic is strong and courageous. He is a very large wolf and naturally dominate. Amic was born into Cloud pack as HawkFeather's second litter. Amic had three other siblings that died before reaching maturity. Amic grew up being spoiled by most of the pack and spending most of his time with his parents of older sister Shadow, from HawkFeather's first litter.When he was finally old enough Amic would follow Shadow around the territory when she went out on patrol or just to explore. FlamingStar and Tornado did not enjoy having Amic around and would often bully him. Amic learned to stand up for himslef quickly and started to challenge his older brothers. Amic got in a fight with FlamingStar when Amic challenged him for a higher rank in the pack, Amic ended up losing the fight and got a scar on his right shoulder. HawkFeather had a third litter and around the same time Amic turned a year old, Shadow and her two brothers left the pack. Amic learned to hunt with the pack and would often go on patrols with older members of the pack. Amic also began to challenge other members of the pack for a higher rank and soon became a high ranking subordinate. Amic spet most of hs time bossing around other members of the pack and chasing off rival males, but as Amic got older the need to find a mate grew stronger with in him. Amic left the pack just like Shadow and her brothers had done before him. He took the same path as his older sister, heading to Yellowstone. Loner Amic ran to FlamingStar's pack but was not greeted warmly. His older brother chased off Amic far out of his territory. Amic stayed around FlamingStar's pack for a few weeks scavenging off their kills and often harassing the brothers. Amic ran into several packs but never staying still having his mind set on Yellowstone. When he finally arrived in Yellowstone he spent most of his time near the Grand Canyon of Yellowstone. Soon he moved on though and began searching for a pack to join or a female. Amic travelled for several more days feeding off carcasses and other small prey. He soon came apon the YoungOnes who chased him off immediatly. Amic is now staying in unclaimed territory areas. Shortly after being chased off by the Young Ones pack, Amic found the Rascal's territory. Taking his chances he began to wander around the territory until he caught a familiar scent. The scent belonged to Amic's older sister Shadow. E xcited about locating his sister, Amic followed the scent happily until he came across the the Rascal's den. Shadow who had been left babysitting growled at Amic believing he was an intruder (which he technically is). Amic was hurt at first that Shadow did not recognize him but he kept his hopes up and acted playfully towards her. Shadow soon recognized her brother and the two began to playfight. The alphas soon returned to the den and spotted the two. Amic was chased off while Shadow was punished by the alpha female. After Amic was chased off again he decided to stick close to the Rascal's determined to be with his sister again. The next day Amic followed the Rascal's pack when they went off to hunt. It was only three members of the pack though Shadow, Zarathustra, and Aurinko. Aurinko had spotted Amic earlier before the hunt and gave chase till Amic was at the border of the Commando's territory. Amic watched the entire hunt and ate the scraps when the pack left. Rascals Amic was allowed to join the Rascals after about a week of hanging around the territory. Amic stayed cautious for a few days though making sure not to anger the alpha pair or beta. After a few days finally passed Amic became confident that he was a full member of the pack and began participating in pack activities more often. In late November, Amic had left the pack for a short time exploring the Sequoia borders before returning to the pack. He had also developed a shorter temper and started to pace and wander off frequently. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters